


all i want you to do is just hold me (please) hold me (squeeze)

by RedLlamas



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Coming Out, First Dates, Flirting, I rewrote this so many times nvfjkdnvkjndk, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, Morning Kisses, Sex Is Fun, Sonya is mentioned, Walks In The Park, ok the park date was originally supposed to be longer but I didn't want to sound so run-on y'know?, sensual flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: When Daniel came out, he wasn't really expecting anything to happen. A certain musician made sure to surprise him.





	all i want you to do is just hold me (please) hold me (squeeze)

**Author's Note:**

> title from "[You've Really Got a Hold on Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DRd-bjFfjNc)" by Smokey Robinson

Daniel wasn't expecting anything to happen after he publicly came out.

Of course, there would be the potential fallout of his career, or the quieting of it from the company. Or hell, he might even start working with Sonya, becoming the representatives of the WWE.

One thing he didn't expect that pleasantly happened was that no one in the locker room treated him differently. It was as if he had dyed his hair and said, “Oh hey I dyed my hair.” The only person who did anything was Sonya, who hugged him tight for what seemed half an hour.

What he didn't expect to happen was Elias coming up to him the following week.

Daniel was flush from his recent fight, and was still dialed up on adrenaline from the win. He was practically bouncing back to his locker room, slowing down enough to greet people and keep going. As he neared his room, he saw Elias trotting up to him, waving him down. Daniel, in good faith, beckoned him over. He took a breath when he realized just how tall Elias is up close, tilting his head up to meet his eyes.

“Hey, what’s up?” Daniel asked, a joke at the tip of his tongue.

“Would you like to go out with me?”

Daniel stopped. The adrenaline in his veins calmed down, and he suddenly felt sore. His heart didn’t stop beating rapidly, and his face remained hot and red. “What?”

“I know it’s out of the blue, and I know we’ve never really interacted properly before, but,” here Elias blushed, and Daniel was captivated by the way his eyes crinkled as he smiled, “You’re really cool.”

“Oh my God,” Daniel accidentally interjected, smiling dorkly himself. Elias chuckled, scratching his ear.

“Wait, give me a moment.” He straightened up, and seemingly got down to business. “You’re really cool, and hardworking, and admirable. I’ve been following your career for a while, and you’re impressive. You never back down from a fight, and you’re the cute underdog everyone’s always rooting for. Or, well, cute under-goat.” Daniel brought a hand up to stop smiling so much. Elias chuckled with him.

“Wow!” Daniel said, feeling a buzzing in his cheeks from smiling so hard.

“So?” Elias probed, reaching out to softly graze Daniel’s hand, sending shivers through his whole body. “Do you wanna go out with me?”

“Yes,” he answered. The resulting sight of a beaming Elias gave him butterflies in his stomach.

It seemed that maybe coming out wasn’t so bad.

 

Their first date was actually a lot more informal than Daniel was expecting. Elias said to wear comfortable shoes, and he did, feeling very much like he was in  _ Along Came Polly _ . He was supposed to meet Elias at such-and-such street corner, and Elias was right there waiting for him.

He looked really… breathtaking in the way that someone who never wears suits is. Elias wasn’t even wearing a suit, he was wearing a jean jacket, and Daniel’s never seen him in anything that didn’t cover up his arms before.

“Hey,” he said as he neared.

“Hey yourself. You ready?” Elias asked, holding out his arm.

Daniel looped his through, saying, “Hell yeah.” They walked together down to a park nearby, sat under a tree, got ice cream from the vendor, took photos with the few fans that recognized them, gave tips to the musicians spread about. They spent the day just existing with each other, getting to know each other calmly, without hurry.

Daniel never felt so giddy in a first date before. Usually, he’d be a bit nervous, a little on the fence about whoever was the guy. Sure, he’d be happy, but nothing like this. Elias brought him a sense of… grounding. Of freedom. He was sure that they were entirely compatible if they ever ended up together.

It started getting dark, and they decided to call it a night. They took a taxi to Daniel’s apartment, and Elias walked him the five steps it took get to his door. Daniel opened his door and turned to Elias.

“Well, good night Elias.”

“Good night, Daniel.”

Daniel’s heart fluttered. “I had a really fun day today.”

Elias smiled at him. “Me too.” He reached for Daniel’s hand and smoothed over his purlicue with his thumb. “Would you like to go on another date?”

Daniel felt his face heat up at the touch. “Just say the time and place.”

Elias looked up at him. “Tomorrow? At six? I can come pick you up.”

“Sure! Where are you taking me?” Daniel asked, intertwining their fingers so that they were properly holding hands.

“I was thinking of a restaurant this time. Thoughts?” Elias stepped closer, eyes never leaving Daniel’s.

“Very good, very agreeable,” he said, getting a lot more closer to Elias. Now he had to tilt his head to look into Elias’ inviting blue eyes. He felt his hand come up to cup his face. His heart is beating like a drum.

“Fantastic,” Elias said before leaning his head down to connect their lips in a sweet kiss. Daniel’s eyes slid close as he kissed him back, hand clutching his strong arm. They kissed a bit awkwardly, noses just a bit squished together, eager lips sliding over each other, Daniel having to get down from his tippy-toes and making Elias follow him down. But they were smiling against each other, and when they broke apart, Daniel was left glowing and Elias felt warm and fuzzy.

They got their breath back, and Daniel asked, “Would you like to come in?”

Elias smirked at him and cheekily answered, “Isn’t that reserved for third dates?”

“We’re gonna have a third date?” Daniel raised an eyebrow at him, unable to contain his mirth.

Elias took a pause. He thought his response over, and finally said, “Maybe we should talk it over.”

“Inside?” Daniel tried, smiling like an idiot.

“Yeah, inside,” Elias nodded.

Daniel excitedly pulled him in, closing the door behind them.

 

In the morning, as Daniel was waking up, he felt a warm arm slide around his waist. He smiled into his pillow, wanting to make this moment in the soft glow of the morning with Elias last forever.

He felt a kiss on the nape of his neck.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Daniel answered as he rolled over to kiss Elias good morning. Elias smiled at him and Daniel felt warm inside.

“Do you still want that third date?” Elias asked, tracing circles on Daniel’s chest.

Daniel’s skin pinked and he trailed a hand up Elias’ arm to tangle in his hair. “If we keep ending dates like this, I think our futures are very much intertwined now.”

Elias laughed and kissed him again.


End file.
